


Türchen 60 - Untergrundnetzwerk

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [59]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Durch das Untergrundnetz der Bundesliga kommt Erik zu Yanns Geburtstagsfeier. Und Thorgan weiß nicht, ob er das gut finden soll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für Madrilena :D Du hast gemeint, die beiden wären schön zusammen, sind ja auch im gleichen Alter und so... Ja, sie sind sich echt nah. Aber auch nicht nah genug, Mist. Also brauchte ich eine Idee, wie sie aufeinander treffen. Und so wurde der Gedanke geboren, dass Fußballer sich untereinander Dienstleistungen anbieten, so mit Vertrauensbasis und so. Denn Fußballer verpfeifen sich nicht. :D

**Wortzahl:** 1786  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

Yanns Wohnzimmer hat sich innerhalb weniger Stunden in eine Disco verwandelt. Dort, wo sonst immer ein paar Zimmerpflanzen und Yanns Gitarre stehen, tanzen nun Leute, von draußen kommt kein Licht herein, dafür wird der Raum von zuckenden Lichtern aus Scheinwerfern erfüllt und die Musik ist ohrenbetäubend laut – so laut, dass Thorgan sich fragt, wie viel die Jungs den Nachbarn zahlen mussten, damit die das mitmachen. Selbst wenn Yanns Haus eine exzellente Schallisolierung hätte – das wäre zu viel.  
Die Jungs haben sich ins Zeug gelegt. Ausgerechnet die, mit denen Yann im Verein am besten klar kommt, haben seinen Geburtstag vergessen, also haben sie ihm eine spontane Party organisiert.

Und was für eine Party. Es ist rappelvoll, die Stimmung ist gut und...  
Sie haben sogar einen Stripper aufgetrieben. Vorher stand Patrick neben Thorgan und hat ihm ein paar Dinge in die Ohren gebrüllt, Infos zu dieser Feier hier. So hat Thorgan auch erfahren, dass es sich bei dem Stripper um einen Kollegen von ihnen handelt. Es ist Erik Durm von der anderen Borussia – wenn Thorgan das richtig verstanden hat, ist er in Fußballerkreisen bekannt dafür, kein Problem damit zu haben, mal blankzuziehen. Klar, man kann ja für seinen schwulen Kumpel keinen professionellen Stripper engagieren, da wäre die Gefahr zu groß, dass etwas an die Öffentlichkeit gerät.  
Erik also. Erik hat Spaß daran, sich auch für Männer auszuziehen, also wurde er kurzerhand zur Party eingeladen und nun...

Bis vor ein paar Minuten hat Thorgan das für einen dummen Scherz von Patrick gehalten. Der ganze Raum war voll mit tanzenden Menschen, alle eng aneinander gedrückt, da war kein Platz für einen Stripper. Aber dann haben die Organisatoren es irgendwie geschafft, an der Stirnseite des Raumes etwas Platz zu schaffen und nun ist dort eine Art Bühne – zumindest eine freie Fläche, auf der nur ein Stuhl steht.  
Und Erik tanzt. Erik ist tatsächlich da und er tanzt tatsächlich. Es ging ganz plötzlich – auf einmal wurde das Schlagerlied abgelöst von einem Lied mit satten Bässen und dann stand Erik auf dem freien Fleck.

Thorgan hat so etwas nie gesehen. Seine Erfahrungen mit tanzenden Männern beschränkten sich auf Männer, die ähnlich begabt sind wie er – also gar nicht. Männer, die im Club stehen und sich hin und her wiegen oder die versuchen, sich ansatzweise passend zum Takt zu bewegen.  
Erik spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga. Wenn sie sich auf dem Platz begegnet sind, ist ihm das nie so wirklich aufgefallen, aber Erik bewegt sich unglaublich geschmeidig.

Schon wie er auf seiner Tanzfläche hin und her geschritten ist... So selbstbewusst, mit diesem Lächeln, dass deutlich machte, dass ihm bewusst ist, wie gut er aussieht.  
Und er sieht verdammt gut aus, keine Frage. Thorgan weiß nicht, ob er nur so wirkt, weil er eben so unglaublich selbstbewusst wirkt, aber die Uniform trägt definitiv ihren Teil dazu bei. Was eine Möchtegern-Polizeiuniform alles bewirken kann...

Thorgan steht etwas abseits, er hat sich mit einem Drink einen Platz am Rand der improvisierten Tanzfläche gesichert. So steht er niemandem im Weg um – und er hat einen echt guten Blick auf Erik.  
Er kann den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Irgendetwas hat Erik an sich, das ihn fesselt.

Wie er sich dann das Jackett vom Körper gerissen hat... Dann das Hemd... Scheiße, Thorgan steht echt nicht auf Männer, aber das war so gut gemacht, das hat ihn einfach gefesselt. Gut, er hätte darauf verzichten können, dass sich Erik als nächstes die Hose ausgezogen hat, aber irgendwie auch nicht, denn verdammt, Erik hat einen echt ansehnlichen Arsch, selbst in der Unterhose.

Und nun... Erik hat ins Publikum gezeigt, auf das Geburtstagskind natürlich. Denn seine besten Freunde haben ihn grölend auf die Tanzfläche geschoben.  
Wäre nicht einmal nötig gewesen. Yann hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er abgeneigt.  
Seitdem bieten die zwei eine Show der Extraklasse. Ja, irgendwie auch Yann, obwohl Thorgans Hauptaugenmerk auf Erik ruht – obwohl Erik wesentlich aktiver ist. Yann hat sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt, Erik auf seinen Schoß und...

Sie haben Spaß miteinander, ganz eindeutig. Als Erik Yanns Handgelenke gepackt hat, um seine Hände gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper zu pressen, wurde Yanns Grinsen noch breiter und er hat sofort die Bewegungen aufgenommen – ließ seine Hände über Eriks Brust gleiten, packte zu, ließ kurz den Kopf in den Nacken fallen...  
Und wie Erik seine Hüften kreisen lässt... Wenn man darauf steht, muss das richtig gut sein. Aber auch aus Heteroperspektive ist das verdammt sehenswert.

Allmählich muss sich Thorgan eingestehen, dass er echt gerne an Yanns Stelle wäre. Gut, die vielen Leute würden ihn stören, erst recht, wenn sie alle nur wegen ihm da wären und die ganze Zeit nur auf ihn schauen würden. Aber der Teil mit Erik...  
Als Eriks Zunge Yanns Hals entlang gleitet und er ihm ganz unverfroren in den Schritt fasst, wendet Thorgan sich abrupt ab.  
Er braucht frische Luft. Ganz schnell bitte.

~*~*~

Nach Thorgans kleiner Verschnaufpause sah es in Yanns Wohnzimmer aus, als hätte es die Tanzeinlage nie gegeben. Jeder Quadratmeter ist voll, überall tanzen die Partygäste. Für einen Moment fragt er sich, ob er schon zu tief ins Glas geschaut hat und sich den Auftritt nur eingebildet hat.  
Aber warum sollte er? So fantasievoll ist er nun wirklich nicht, dass er sich mal eben einen solchen Auftritt ausdenkt – erst recht nicht ungewollt.  
Nein, Erik war da, das lässt sich nicht leugnen. Ebenso wenig lässt sich verleugnen, dass Thorgan trotz Verschnaufpause immer noch die ganze Zeit daran denkt.

Was soll das? Mann, er steht tagtäglich mit mehreren nackten Männern unter der Dusche, da hat ihn auch noch nie einer so durcheinander gebracht, dass er an seiner sexuellen Orientierung gezweifelt hat.  
Aber die sind nun mal nicht Erik. Erik hat er zuvor noch nie so entblößt gesehen. Wäre echt interessant, wie dieser Tanz dann auf ihn gewirkt hätte...

Es war das Tanzen, ganz klar. Erik wollte heiß, begehrenswert, sexy sein und das ist ihm gelungen.  
Aber es ist noch mehr als das. Denn... Sollte man bei einer solchen Nummer nicht nur Augen für den Mann haben, den man sich auf die Bühne geholt hat? Das war bei Erik nicht der Fall. Inzwischen ist Thorgan sich ganz sicher, dass er immer wieder zu ihm hinüber gesehen hat. Ihn angegrinst hat, ihm zugezwinkert hat – und manchmal auch einfach nur angesehen hat.  
Das hat ihm den Rest gegeben.

An der improvisierten Bar, die bis vor ein paar Stunden noch Yanns Küche war, holt Thorgan sich einen neuen Drink. Dann sucht er sich einen freien Platz auf einer der Couchen, die vom Wohnzimmer – also von der Tanzfläche – ins Esszimmer getragen wurde.  
Er wäre ja nicht so begeistert gewesen, wenn ein Teil seines Geburtstagsgeschenks eine große Wohnungsumräumaktion am Tag danach gewesen wäre, aber Yann macht das scheinbar nicht aus. Im Gegenteil – er meinte sogar, ihm gefällt die neue Einrichtung erstaunlich gut und er überlegt, ob er das nicht einfach so lässt.  
Schleimer.

Gerade als Thorgan sich den Couchen nähert, steht ein Pärchen auf und verschwindet kichernd Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Perfekt. Thorgan schnappt sich gleich den freigewordenen Platz. Und dann gehen die Gedanken von vorne los.

Was hat das mit Erik zu bedeuten? Was Eriks Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu bedeuten hat, lässt er mal beiseite, die Frage ist auch dann zu umfangreich, wenn er sich nicht darüber den Kopf zerbricht, ob Erik wirklich ihn angesehen hat.  
Steht er etwa doch auf Männer? Auf mindestens einen Mann?

Thorgan denkt zurück an den Auftritt, er schließt kurz die Augen. Wenn er auf dem Stuhl gesessen wäre und wenn Erik auf seinem Schoß hin und her gerutscht wäre und ihn dazu gebracht hätte, seinen Oberkörper anzufassen und...  
Wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, wäre er weiter gegangen. Also, wenn Erik das gewollt hätte.

Er würde sich auf einen Mann einlassen. Er würde mit einem Mann in die Kiste hüpfen.

Thorgan reißt die Augen wieder auf und trinkt auf einen Zug seinen Drink aus. Das braucht er jetzt – auch wenn er nicht aufstehen kann, um Nachschub zu holen, weil sonst sein Platz weg ist.  
Und als wäre er nicht überfordert genug, steht plötzlich Erik in der Türe.

Sofort senkt Thorgan seinen Blick, er starrt ganz konzentriert auf seine Hände. Vielleicht erkennt Erik ihn so nicht...  
Doch. Tut er. Erik lässt sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen. Und Thorgan kann sich nicht so sehr darüber ärgern wie gedacht.

~*~*~

Es ist ruhiger geworden in Yanns Wohnung. Vor allem aus Rücksicht auf die Nachbarn wurde die Musik im Partyraum etwas leiser gedreht, im Raum mit den Sofas kann man sich inzwischen problemlos unterhalten.  
Genau das tun sie. Erik hat ihn angesprochen, als er neben ihm Platz genommen hat und seitdem unterhalten sie sich.

Thorgans Bild von Erik hat sich erneut gewandelt. Er ist für ihn jetzt nicht mehr der Mann, der es schafft, dass selbst Heteros ihn geil finden – zumindest nicht ausschließlich. Denn sie verstehen sich echt gut und es macht Spaß, sich mit Erik zu unterhalten. Noch keinen Moment hat er daran gedacht, Erik sitzen zu lassen und sich wieder unter das Partyvolk zu mischen.  
Aber sie unterhalten sich nicht nur. Als immer mehr Gäste beschlossen haben, eine Tanzpause einzulegen, wurde es auf ihrer Couch immer enger und Erik rutschte immer näher zu ihm. Er lehnt sich an Thorgan, seine Hand liegt locker auf Thorgans Oberschenkel und hin und wieder tätschelt er ihn.

Thorgan ist überfordert mit dieser Nähe. Nicht so sehr, dass er in Schreckstarre verharrt – er hat den Arm um Erik gelegt und streichelt seine Schulter. Aber...  
Bevor Erik sich zu ihm gesetzt hat, hat er sich ganz langsam mit dem Gedanken, dass er Erik heiß findet, arrangiert. Der Gedanke, dass noch mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte als Begehren, ist dagegen ganz neu und er kommt damit noch nicht klar.

Mann, er ist nicht schwul. Dass man mal einen anderen Mann gutaussehend findet – okay. Doch wenn man es genießt, mit einem Mann zu kuscheln, ihm nahe zu sein... Das geht einfach nicht.  
Aber es gefällt ihm so gut. Er fühlt sich wohl hier, mit Erik im Arm, mit dem Gefühl von Eriks warmem Körper an seinem. Das kann er einfach nicht leugnen.

Letztendlich ist das alles egal. Ob er schwul ist oder nicht, ob Erik in sein Schema passt oder nicht. Wichtig ist nur, dass es ihm gut geht und das ist der Fall.  
Das ist selbst dann noch der Fall, als sich die meisten Partygäste schon verabschiedet haben und sie immer noch auf der Couch sitzen.

Thorgan fühlt sich auch dann noch wohl, als Erik sich aufrappelt und ihn ganz vorsichtig küsst.  
Und mehr braucht er gar nicht. Diese Erkenntnis reicht ihm, um die Arme um Erik zu legen und den Kuss zu erwidern.


End file.
